creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg/Archive 4
RE:*cough* *cough* I've returned your rights. Just don't go through another "I quit the wiki," moment. If you need a vacation, you are more than welcome to take some time off. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 23:56, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Deleted story 7 Hello, first of all I want to say I'm sorry for any rules I'm not following. I'm new at writing stories, but I do understand that I am not an exception just because I do not know all of the rules yet. I would like to ask you why my story was deleted, and I hope I could change it and then ask for a delete repeal. the story was titled "Lost". Saemokid619 (talk) 18:02, October 8, 2014 (UTC)Saemokid619 Deleted Story 8 by XXAkara-RosewoodXx Hey, you mind deleting this account since you deleted my story without bothering to read it first? There were no grammar errors and I took my time writing it. I'm going to post it somwhere where people will appreciate it and not judge it. Thanks in advance. I'm done here. You've made me judge this site for the worst. A Quick Question Should I prevent a blocked user from editing his or her Talk page when I block them, or just let them go ahead and speak their mind? I noticed the user you blocked earlier still altered their own Talk with an "I'm-leaving-the-wiki-beacuse-my-story-was-deleted" message. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 21:13, October 9, 2014 (UTC) You just check the box "Prevent this user from editing his/her Talk page while blocked" on the block screen. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 21:21, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Deleted story 9 can you please tell me what I did wrong so I can edit it and republish it so that it will stay on without further deletion?Jachilles23 (talk) 19:07, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Deleted story 10 Did you just really delete my story after it just got posted? :http://pastebin.com/pXR23DpM (I'd focus on the capitalization, punctuation, and wording issues.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:11, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Apologies I am sorry. I edited the parts that caused it to be deleted... Your Worst Nightmare 19:41, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Re:Warning >Sees "New Messages" >Expects to see Happy Birthday message >Just some warning on something I probably edited 7 months ago >Really disappoint BrokenSquid 01:27, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Request Hey Hi Helloo So yes I think it was about a few weeks ago that I wrote a creepypasta and you deleted it for being incomplete. It was titled "Baby Fredrick", I then got banned moments after for creating a so called "spam page" But yeah, its been a while since the ban was rebuked and I was wondering if i could have my story back, for I didn't know wether or not to upload it since i never got the time to finish it. Thanks if you do return the story, I was planning on finishing it before I try to post it this time, I mean if its any good. Thank choo ZowieFunnyMouth (talk) 02:14, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :Ok well thanks though My Deleted Story Hello, I just saw that you had deleted my story "The Roads." I respect your opinions but when I looked at the story, I did not see anything wrong with it and I really think that it met the minimum quality standards. Also, I took some time writing my story and edited the parts that didn't look right. Thank you, --XxMinerLeviXx (talk) 12:56, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Hey, I've actually been meaning to archive my talk page for some time, but I wasn't quite sure how. Thanks for taking the time to clean up page. I appreciate it. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 04:09, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Chapeist Jamés page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:06, October 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm so sorry! Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! I seriously didn't know! I'm new and I've been on edge because if my father catches me on this Wiki he will beat me... AGAIN... Thats why I haven't given my actual name. Please don't ban me! I seriously didn't know! OnyxCrow123 (talk) 20:02, October 26, 2014 (UTC) OnyxCrow123 My story Hello I would like to know why my story was deleted it was a personal story and I asked in chat was I allowed to make it and every said sure. I just wanted my story to be read :For reference: http://pastebin.com/zQUSK9RB EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:57, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Apologies Hi, You have my sincerest apologies for editing the Underwood Creek page. I was simply attempting to make the dialogue conform to how dialogue is normally written and did not understand that this might have been taken to be vandalism. Many thanks, Underscorre (talk) 00:08, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :As a side note, I didn't change any of the dialogue, I just put it in to quote marks. I thought that that was constructive? Underscorre (talk) 00:13, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for going on about this, but is it OK if I remove the vandalism thing from my talk page, since the page was reverted back to my edit? Many thanks, Underscorre (talk) 14:18, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::This didn't look like vandalism so much as it looked as if you need to research correct punctuation/paragraph spacing more. So yeah, you can remove that remark. Just, in the future, be careful not to change something that might not necessarily need changed. ::Mystreve (talk) 14:39, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Not Doing Well I noticed you blocking and then unblocking yourself and was wondering what was going on. Sorry to hear about the mood shifts. I have a tendency to monitor other users' edits and VCROC(K)'s deletions to make sure everything is going smoothly so don't worry too much about mistakes. I hope you feel better. Just know that if you want to talk, my metaphorical door is always open. I consider you a friend as well and would like to do anything in my power to help. Even if it's just listening. Semicolon closing parenthesis. (You damn kids and your confusing emoticons!) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:04, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks! Updated the page, it can be relocked whenever. RE: "Is" is not typically capitalized unless it is the first word of the title like: "Is Anyone There?" also about blogicles, I went through a while ago and deleted a number of them, unfortunately there are 5000+ blogs and quite a few blogicles have slipped by or just have warnings posted on them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:21, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Deleted story 11 Why did you delete my Creepy Pasta, I followed the rules, It didn't break any and It was fine why? ---- Re: Thanks dude, the edit is done. Page can be locked again. :I'll lock it if vandalism gets too heavy again. I've changed it to semi-protection for now just to see how it goes. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:58, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Deleted story 12 It said you removed my pasta. Why you removed my Pasta. ~~Derpkat2391 It means more victims different stories different plot And It's a series of Pastas. ~~Derpkat2391 Misread user Dear Jay Ten, If you remember when I joined the wikia in September, you may have noticed that my writing has changed over the months what am I doing differently? I like the way I used to write but now I don't know what my problem is. Maybe I'm just getting hung up on details or maybe I'm tying to hard to strive for a famous pasta. I know this is not what I should write for and I should realize this. Could you help me point out where I made my mistake? ```` Heaven's Onigiri :I think you have the wrong user... Pretty sure you're looking for this one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:19, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Re Understood. Just be aware that there's no going back this time. If you decide you want rights in the future, you'll have to go through the voting process like everyone else. I'm not doing this flip-flop shit for people anymore. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 12:31, November 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Today... Okay, Jamés, honestly. You've made it so obvious to me that you want to leave this site. Why couldn't you just let me block you for however long without causing trouble in chat? No matter how you might feel about this site, even trying to disrupt it is NOT a good idea and you know that. So, please, just leave this site behind. I know you don't want to be here anymore and I can and will take your place in maintaining it. As a friend, I can't allow you to do something harmful to yourself or others, no matter how you might feel. You don't deserve it and neither does anyone else. Please talk to me again when you are feeling calmer so I can help you sort this out. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 18:10, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hey Thiago. I know you're retired and wish you well. I'm sorry I wasn't able to comment on your blog before the comments were disabled. I hope you are ok and look forward to talking to again someday possibly. Thanks. RadarMatt (talk) 03:13, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Blog Sorry for all that's happened, but I am disabling comments on your newest blog. It is only bound to cause drama and lead people to attacking each other and attacking you. (Thus pulling you back into this issue.) I know how you said that your time here on the wiki was toxic and has affected your grades: > Some serious risks in educational matters. I may fail this year, and I've been lazy since my entire life. If I pass, I need some serious changes in the things I do, and leaving the site would be one of them. As much as I am sad to see you go, I feel like you need to. If coming back to the wiki has really impacted you this negatively, I suggest completely cutting ties to the site. (Not the users who you talk with outside of the site.) We care about you and I don't want to see you fail this semester. If you want, I can block you, but returning and creating blogs and posts is bound to pull you back into this environment that has so negatively affect you which (for your betterment) I don't want to see happen. Think on it and let me know. Your foolish friend, Travis / EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:22, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: No Yeah, the teenage years are not necessarily the most magical ones. (As I recall.) Unfortunately while your second blog wasn't made with the intention of causing a hate storm, it did cause a bit of an uproar on chat (Especially with users who knew and talked with you on a daily basis.) and some admins/crats found it best to remove it before it got too out-of-hand. Don't hesitate to bother me if you want to talk sometime on chat. (Once school's come to an end and you've finished "Running Up That Hill" so-to-speak.) While it is not my job, I do like helping people out and I consider you a friend. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:33, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Well, Then. Would've been considerate of you to at least slip me the reason(s) why you blocked me from your view in chat. Just saying. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 21:17, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Okay. It's kind of odd how you say you "expect me to change" when I basically can't talk to you anymore, but fine, I do understand. Guess it's the best way I can apologize at this point. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 22:24, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the info on my page, my stor was sh*t i know, I think i might try something new later on but for now, i'll just listen to stories instead of wrighting them. Yours truely Cairnschaos (talk) 16:45, November 24, 2014 (UTC) cairnschaos Your Behavior In Chat It has come to my attention that you were talking bad about me earlier this morning in chat while I was still asleep. Listen to me- I know you're upset and, quite honestly, I don't really blame you for it. All I ask is that you keep private matters as they should be- private. If you want to talk about about what has happened in the past between you and me, or what is currently happening between me and Trityn (which you do not seem to understand in full even if I explained it to you) then please, confine it to PMs or offsite chats or skype with me. The last thing I want is for a former friend to try to make me look bad in the eyes of others out of spite. Yes, I have disrespected you in the past. I owned up to it. I didn't talk bad about you behind your back or call you names in main chat when you weren't there to see it. So please, extend the same respect to me, Thiago. Please try to leave the matter alone as it no longer concerns you- at the very least, if you must rage at me, do it to my face in PM. Don't be a coward and say it when neither me nor Trityn is there. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 17:58, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Done, unlocked that page. If you want to help that's fine, could always use a hand. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:22, December 17, 2014 (UTC) FYI I know my vote and a token will get you a ride on the bus, but just so you know . Good luck.WatcherAzazel (talk) 00:46, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Archive Sure, you can do that. I don't mind you archiving it. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 17:32, December 20, 2014 (UTC) J What the hell did dinkleberg do in fairly odd parents? Signed RhigullRhigull03 (talk) 13:37, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Deleted story Hey did you see my story called Scarlet Red? and if you like it can you please complain to the people who made this website because i try and try and try to make a story that this web likes and two people commented on it saying they liked it! and then the website delets my story that happends to me every single day! Scarlet 20:42, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :Done, thanks for keeping an eye out on those types of issues. (They slip by every now and then.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:24, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Thank You! I know I already thanked you in the chat, but I figured I could leave another message here so that the whole wiki can see what a nice guy you are. Thank you for taking the time to not only answer all my questions in chat, but to also fix the alternate ending header in one of my pastas, as well as adding credits to all six of my current pastas. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 20:02, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, man, just wanted to extend a quick thanks for going through and fixing formatting issues with the various parts of The Soldier. If you have the time and inclination, I'd love some feedback on the parts I've written since the last time you looked at it. Thanks again! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 17:46, January 3, 2015 (UTC) hi Just wanted to say keep up the good work. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:42, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not, lol. Just thought I'd leave a word of encouragement. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:03, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for that, have a great day :) Underscorre - Talk to me 16:04, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! It's good to hear that I'm doing alright, I kind of doubt my own abilities in a lot of my personal stuff I do, and I've been feeling kind of ill recently, so thanks for cheering me up. Have a great day, Underscorre - Talk to me 20:57, January 9, 2015 (UTC)